Conventional RAID devices lack easy and standard configuration schemes. Existing RAID configuration schemes are either complex or proprietary. Work is currently under way to develop a standard scheme for handling RAID configurations known as the Storage Management Initiative-Specification (SMI-S). However, the SMI-S specification is not yet fully complete and is complex to implement.
Configuring RAID devices over networks raises security and standardization issues. Users are commonly responsible for implementing data security measures and communication mechanisms to account for the lack of security and standardization. In practice, users implement proprietary schemes for exchanging RAID configuration data over the networks. The proprietary schemes make interacting with different RAID device controllers from different vendors difficult.